Earth
Midgard, known commonly as Earth, was one of the Nine Realms and home to the humans. Earth is also known as Terra to all living in space and on other planets as mentioned in the Guardians of the Galaxy. Continents * North-America * South-America * Europe * Africa * Asia * Australia * Antarctica * Atlantis (submerged) * Lemuria (submerged) Oceans * Atlantic Ocean ** North Atlantic ** South Atlantic * Pacific Ocean ** North Pacific ** South Pacific * Indian Ocean * Arctic Ocean * Antarctic Ocean Countries * African Countries ** Algeria ** Angola ** Benin ** Botswana ** Burkina Faso ** Burundi ** Bwunda ** Cabo Verde ** Cameroon ** Central African Republic ** Chad ** Comoros ** Democratic Republic of the Congo ** Republic of the Congo ** Cote d'Ivoire ** Djibouti ** Egypt ** Equatorial Guinea ** Eritrea ** Ethiopia ** Gabon ** Gambia ** Ghana ** Guinea ** Guinea-Bissau ** Ivory-Coast ** Kenya ** Lamumba ** Lesotho ** Liberia ** Libya ** Madagascar ** Malawi ** Mali ** Mauritania ** Mauritius ** Morocco ** Mozambique ** Namibia ** Niger ** Nigeria ** Ogaden ** Rwanda ** Sao Tome and Principe ** Senegal ** Seychelles ** Sierra Leone ** Somalia ** South Africa ** Sudan ** Swaziland ** Tanzania ** Togo ** Tunisia ** Tynanda ** Western Africa Republic ** Uganda ** Zambia ** Zambesi ** Zimbabwe ** French Africa ** Fictional African Countries *** Azania *** Bogonda *** Bora-Buru *** Burunda *** Canaan *** Central Saharan Republic *** Dakenia *** Djanda *** Genosha *** Ghudaza *** Gorilla City (City) *** Halwan *** Imaya *** Kinambura Township (City) *** Mbangawi *** Mohannda *** Murkatesh *** Narobia *** Nadua *** Niganda *** Rudyarda *** Ujanka *** Umbazi *** Wakanda *** Z'Gambo *** Zwartheid *** Kahndaq * Asian Countries ** Bialya ** China ** Chong-Mai ** Japan ** Korea *** South Korea *** North Korea ** Mongolia ** Oolong Island ** Russia ** Qurac ** Tibet ** Zhutan ** Southeast Asia *** Brunei *** Cambodia *** East Timor *** Indonesia *** Laos *** Malaysia *** Myanmar/Burma *** Philippines *** Singapore *** Taiwan *** Thailand *** Vietnam ** Subcontinent *** India *** Sri Lanka *** Pakistan *** Bangladesh *** Nepal *** Maldives *** Bhutan ** Central Asia *** Georgia *** Kazakhstan *** Armenia *** Azerbaijan *** Kyrgyzstan *** Tajikistan *** Turkmenistan *** Uzbekistan *** Afghanistan ** Middle East *** Bahrain *** Cyprus *** Egypt *** Iran *** Iraq *** Israel *** Jordan *** Kahndaq *** Kuwait *** Lebanon *** Oman *** Palestine *** Qatar *** Saudi Arabia *** Syria *** Turkey *** United Arab Emirates *** Yemen * European Countries ** Albania ** Alberia ** Andorra ** Armenia (former Soviet Union) ** Austria (former Austrian Empire) ** Azerbaijan (former Soviet Union) ** Bartovia ** Belarus (former Soviet Union) ** Belgium *** Brussels (capital of European Union) ** Belgriun ** Bosnia and Herzegovina (former Yugoslavia) ** Bulgaria ** Carnelia ** Carpasia ** Celsia ** Croatia (former Yugoslavia) ** Cyprus ** Czech Republic (former Czechoslovakia) ** Czechoslovakia ** Denmark ** Draburg ** East Prussia (dissolved) ** Estonia ** Europa ** Finland ** France ** Georgia (former Soviet Union) ** Germany (formerly divided into West and East) ** Gibraltar (British oversea territory) ** Greece ** Greenland (Danish occupancy) ** Hungary (former Austro-Hungarian Empire) ** Iceland ** Ireland (former British colony) ** Island of Sodor ** Isle of Mann ** Italy ** Kazakhstan (former Soviet Union) ** Khamiskan ** Ksavia ** Kosovo (former Yugoslavia) ** Latveria ** Latvia (former Soviet Union) ** Lichtenbad ** Liechtenstein ** Lithuania (former Soviet Union) ** Luxembourg ** Macedonia (former Yugoslavia) ** Malta ** Markovia ** Modora ** Moldavia (former Soviet Union) ** Monaco ** Montenegro (former Yugoslavia) ** Morvania ** Netherlands ** Norway ** Pan Balgravia ** Poland ** Portugal ** Romania ** Rumekistan ** Ruritania ** Russia (former Soviet Union) ** San Marino ** Scandinavia ** Serbia (former Yugoslavia) ** Slokovia ** Slorenia ** Slovakia (former Czechoslovakia) ** Slovenia (former Yugoslavia) ** Slovinia ** Sokovia ** Soviet Union (dissolved) ** Spain ** Sweden ** Switzerland ** Symkaria ** Themyscira ** Transia ** Trebekistan (former Soviet Union) ** Turkey (former Ottoman Empire) ** Ukraine (former Soviet Union) ** United Kingdom *** England *** Northern Ireland *** Scotland *** Wales ** Vatican City State ** Vlatava ** Vorozheika ** Yugoslavia (dissolved) ** Zandia * North American Countries ** Canada (and its Provinces and Territories) *** Alberta *** British Columbia *** Manitoba *** New Brunswick *** Newfoundland and Labrador *** Northwest Territories *** Nova Scotia *** Nunavut *** Ontario *** Prince Edward Island *** Quebec *** Saskatchewan *** Yukon Territory ** United States of America *** Washington D.C. (District of Columbia) is the capital of the United States. It is home to several national monuments and museums as well as the official residence of the President. *** Belle Reve is a black site prison facility for criminals thought to be too dangerous for a conventional prison. *** Central City is a city that is home to the superhero, Flash. *** California **** Star City **** Coast City **** Los Angeles **** Malibu **** San Francisco *** Texas *** Florida **** Pensacola *** New-York **** New York City is the largest city in the United States. Nicknamed the "Big Apple", it is home to some of the world's most prestigious theaters and restaurants. *** Pennsylvania *** Illinois *** Ohio *** Georgia *** North-Carolina *** Michigan **** Midway City is a large city located in the state of Michigan. *** New-Jersey **** Gotham City is a city located on the United States' east coast that is home to the vigilante known as Batman. *** Virginia *** Washington *** Arizona *** Massachusetts *** Tennessee *** Indiana *** Missouri *** Maryland *** Wisconsin *** Colorado **** Colorado Springs *** Minnesota *** South-Carolina *** Alabama *** Louisiana *** Kentucky *** Oregon *** Oklahoma *** Connecticut *** Iowa *** Utah *** Nevada *** Arkansas *** Mississippi *** Kansas **** Smallville 'is a small town located in Kansas. It's where the Kent Family lives and where they raised Superman before he moved to Metropolis. *** ''New-Mexico **** '''Puente Antiguo *** Nebraska *** West-Virginia *** Idaho *** Hawaii *** New-Hampshire *** Maine *** Montana *** Rhode Island *** Delaware **** Metropolis is a large city in the state of Delaware in the United States of America. It is seen as the "City of Tomorrow" and is notably home to the super-hero Superman and also multi billionaire Lex Luthor. It is also the headquarters of the Daily Planet newspaper. *** South-Dakota *** South-Dakota *** Alaska **** Cordova *** Vermont *** Wyoming ** Central America *** Belize *** Costa Rica *** El Salvador *** Guatemala *** Honduras *** Nicaragua *** Panama *** Fictional Central American Countries **** Cortena **** Costa Diablo **** Costa Dinora **** Costa Perdita **** Costa Salvador **** Costa Verde **** Rio de Muerte **** San Domingo **** San Gusto **** San Lorenzo **** San Revilla **** San Rico **** Santo Angelo **** Santo Rico **** Terra Verde ** Greenland ** Mexico ** Caribbean Sea's Countries *** Aruba *** Althea Island *** Barbados *** Barbuda *** Bermuda Triangle *** Bloodstone Island *** Boca Caliente *** Caja de Muertos *** Cayman Islands *** Cuba *** Curaçao *** Dominican Republic *** Eden Island *** Exile Island *** Guadeloupe *** Haiti *** Isla Suerto *** Jallarka *** Jamaica *** Martinique *** Panther Island *** Puerto Dulce *** Puerto Nuevo *** Puerto Rico *** Puerto Salvaje *** San Monique *** San Pablo *** Saint Barthélemy *** Saint Vincent and the Grenadines *** St. Cyril *** St. Lucien9 *** Trinidad and Tobago *** U.S. Virgin Islands *** Zenith City * South American Countries ** Argentina ** Bolivia ** Brazil ** Chile ** Colombia ** Ecuador ** Falkland Islands ** French Guiana ** Guyana ** Paraguay ** Peru ** Suriname ** Uruguay ** Venezuela ** Fictional South American Countries *** Bastrona (Earth-616 Only) *** Boca Del Dios (Earth-616 Only) *** Bolamoira (Earth-616 Only) *** Bonara (Earth-616 Only) *** Bosqueverde (Earth-616 Only) *** Chile **** Chiloé **** Easter Island *** Costa Brava (Earth-616 Only) *** Delvadia (Earth-616 Only) *** Estrella (Earth-616 Only) *** Medisuela (Earth-616 Only) *** Paolo Santera (Earth-616 Only) *** San Conception (Earth-616 Only) *** San Diablo (Earth-616 Only) *** San Gregorio (Earth-616 Only) *** Santo Marco (Earth-616 Only) *** Terra Nueva (Earth-616 Only) *** Tierra del Maiz (Earth-616 Only) *** Tierra Verde (Earth-616 Only) *** Volcan Domuyo (Earth-616 Only) *** Bogatago *** Borgonia *** Caramanga *** Corto Maltese *** Del Canto *** Lauray1 **** Saint Molchan Island1 *** Morlaidh (Brazil) *** Parador *** Peccador *** Rioguay *** Santa Atalaya (Peru) *** Santa Bertriza * Cayman-Islands * French-Polynesia * Solomon-Islands * Fiji * Guam * Samoa * Marshall Islands * Polynesia * Isla Nublar * Isla SornaCategory:Planets Category:Nine Realms